


Подарок

by Fran



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fran/pseuds/Fran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сасаяма всегда успевает</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подарок

**Author's Note:**

> для Айзавы на ключ "ответственность"  
> Бета: daana

– А вот наш Гино-сенсей облажался бы, – закончил Сасаяма очередную байку.  
– Эй, – возмутился Нобучика, прижимая наушник.  
– Спорим, его отдачей в обморок уложит на раз-два.  
– От парализатора? Вряд ли, – засомневался Ко. Нобучика уставился на него, от злости потеряв дар речи. Ко приложил палец к губам. Подождал, пока стихнет идиотический гогот. – С тебя цель, и ставлю свою зарплату против твоей, что Гино не оплошает.  
– Прощайся с баблом, Когами, у тебя пятнадцать минут до закрытия. Славное заведеньице, не бывал? Хотя о чем я… Там же трутся одни бездельники и мажоры, нет чтоб протирать штаны по библиотекам да пыхтеть в спортзале.  
– Ты мне зубы не заговаривай, – рассмеялся Ко.  
Они снова заспорили, перебивая друг друга. Нобучика положил доминатор на капот и достал платок, снял очки. Ко с горячностью перечислял достоинства Гинозы Нобучики, мнимые и реальные. Нобучика вслушивался с удивлением. Он вовсе не был целеустремленным и несгибаемым; скорее, упрямым и слабохарактерным. В симуляторе он мучительно просчитывал пути разрешения затруднительных ситуаций и страдал от собственной мнительности, неприемлемой в эпоху Сивиллы. Ответственность – вот, пожалуй, единственное, с чем можно было согласиться… Нобучика не прекращал медитативного скольжения платком по чистым до скрипа линзам и чувствовал, холодея, как толкается сердце. Тахикардия? Этого еще не хватало.  
Он заколебался, не решаясь активировать психосоматическое сканирование и провериться немедленно. Ко частенько поддразнивал его, убеждая всех подряд, что давнишний приятель пошел в Бюро исключительно ради такой возможности. Нобучика выходил из себя, но чаще слабо улыбался, малодушно избегая теплого незамутненного взгляда и не находя сил отшутиться.  
– Ты часом не втюрился в своего Гино, а? – неожиданно спросил Сасаяма – со всей деликатностью, на какую был способен, и с явной досадой.  
– Если это шутка, то не смешная, – заметил Ко, сдерживая смех. – А хоть бы и так, тебе-то что?  
– Ревную, – последовал невозмутимый ответ. – Готовность номер один, господа инспектора, сейчас повалят идиоты. Отобью от стада для Гино-сенсея пациента посимпатичнее.  
– Давай-давай… – Ко фыркнул, возясь со своим доминатором. – Ну что, Гино, – спросил он весело, – выигрыш пополам? Сходим в этот чертов клуб.  
Нобучика молча заливался краской. Горели даже уши, спина под защитной курткой взмокла.  
Он смог оторвать взгляд от провала заброшенного тоннеля, ведущего с пустыря к ночным клубам бывшего квартала Голден Гай, на чьих завсегдатаев сегодня утром самолично составлял ориентировку. Ко смотрел ясными насмешливыми глазами, в глубине которых таилась та притягательная теплота, тревожившая сердце. Наконец изумленно сморгнул, брови поползли к вечно взлохмаченной челке. Шах и мат, как сказал бы патрульный Масаока. Нобучика отвернулся, напялил очки, прячась за прыгающими пальцами.  
– Есть, – с удовлетворением припечатал Сасаяма. – Ловите подарочек, Гино-сенсей, – выкрикнул он, – сто с полтиной, как в аптеке.  
Нобучика уже запустил процесс аутентификации и вталкивал платок в карман, не сложив его толком. Он словно проваливался в толщу холодной воды, разучившись плавать, воркующий стандартный голос то удалялся, то колотился набатом. Инспектор Бюро общественной безопасности Гиноза Нобучика, является законным пользователем…  
Он придержал доминатор другой рукой, с усилием сосредоточился.  
– Сасаяму не задень, – догнал его мысль Ко.  
Сасаяма неприятно сопел в ухо сквозь вой сирен и далекие увещевания Комисс. Аккуратно прицельтесь, скомандовал себе Нобучика, привалился бедром к дверце машины и запоздало дернулся, пригибаясь: в наушнике бахнуло дважды, брызнуло с мелодичным звоном, эхом прокатилось по тоннелю навстречу. Сасаяма взвыл, перемежая вопли ругательствами.  
– Огнестрел, – узнал Нобучика. Попятился, но одернул себя и шагнул вперед.  
– Спокойно, Гино, спокойно, – цедил Ко, как будто усмирял пса, – я его вижу.  
В темноте грохотали подметками, замелькали тени в зеленом луче. Нобучика сделал еще шаг и поймал «подарок» в прицел. Фальшивое воркование отдавалось в голове грозовыми раскатами. Он оттянул узел галстука, вернул руку на рукоять. Доминатор, скользкий и тяжелый, ходил ходуном, перестраиваясь в летальный режим.  
– Твою мать… Сасаяма, – рявкнул Ко, – ты живой там? Какого хрена!  
– Он мой, – напомнил Нобучика, морщась от грязной ругани несомненно живого Сасаямы, и повторил громче, не слыша себя: – Мой.  
Звуки захлебнулись, картинка обрела голографическую четкость и застыла. Цель приближалась страшно медленно, совсем непохоже на тренировочную. Краем глаза он заметил, как держит рядом доминатор Ко – как на учебном полигоне, повернув ствол слегка набок и склонив голову к левому плечу. Блики мигалок выхватывали неподвижный профиль, и на секунду Нобучика замешкался, увидев воочию, как будет выглядеть Когами Синья, когда умрет.  
Точеные черты исказились, перетекли в уродливую гримасу: Ко отшатнулся, неуклюже взмахнул доминатором, выставляя локоть.  
Нобучика посмотрел вперед и задохнулся. Ледяными негнущимися пальцами подцепил очки, сбросил на землю. Волосы липли ко лбу, напитанные горячей влагой, густым мясным духом; он торопливо зачесал их назад тыльной стороной ладони, стараясь не дышать носом. Сообразил вытянуть платок из кармана. Кое-как, не с первой попытки, убрал доминатор.  
– Это не ты, – заговорил Ко, и Нобучика развернулся всем телом на звук неузнаваемого голоса, – это…  
– Не я, – подтвердил он, вытирая щеку. Сковырнул наушник. – Сасаяма успел. Как всегд…  
– Это доминатор, – перебил сипло Ко и умолк, хвала всевышнему. Он стоял ближе и ему досталось больше; его словно окатило томатным супом. – Устраняет цель всегда доминатор, – добавил он гаснущим шепотом.  
Нобучика подошел, оскальзываясь, протянул платок. Задержал руку, дико глянул и опомнился, отшвырнул его подальше. Платок шмякнулся на лобовое стекло, как кусок настоящей говяжьей вырезки.  
Не выпуская доминатора, Ко опустился на корточки и уткнулся в запястья.  
– Хэй! – ликующе воскликнул Сасаяма. Он зажимал левую руку, повисшую плетью, но шел обычной своей походкой, расхлябанной и вальяжной. В гулкой тишине тоннеля редкие шаги раздавались как выстрелы. – Что, Гино-сенсей? Обмочили портки?  
Он осклабился с прыгающей во рту сигаретой, ловко перепрыгнул лужу и прижал рану крепче, кривясь от боли. С левой стороны его пиджак почернел до самого лацкана.  
– Субординация, патрульный, – пробормотал Нобучика.  
Сасаяма двумя пальцами выудил допотопного вида пистолет, поднял довольное лицо, и вещдок плюхнулся обратно.  
Он разогнулся и вытащил зубами из пачки новую сигарету, прикурил, цепко щурясь поверх огонька.  
– Слушай, Гиноза. Будь человеком, дай мне пару минут.  
Нобучика попытался поправить очки.  
– В смысле? Если патрульный или инспектор ранен, я обязан…  
– К черту костоправов, – отмахнулся Сасаяма, выдохнул дым через нос. – Не вызывай никого. Лады?  
Нобучика подумал немного и кивнул.  
Сасаяма подошел и сел рядом с Ко, обнял его здоровой рукой. Доминатор ткнулся в асфальт.  
Нобучика стоял с опущенными руками и смотрел в сторону, мимо плеча, вздрагивающего под ладонью. Дождался, когда Сасаяма выбросит окурок, и вздернул обшлаг, чтобы активировать коммуникатор.


End file.
